


过客

by Seafishing



Category: The Tribes of Palos Verdes (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafishing/pseuds/Seafishing
Summary: 我第一次见到Jim，是在一个酒吧里。





	过客

1

我第一次见到jim，是在一个酒吧里。一个随便是谁都认为是不良少年聚集地的地方，在小巷尽头，一块招摇的缀满了霓虹灯的牌子，只有在夜幕完全落下时才会亮起，门才会打开，门口才会聚集上一群人的地方。  
我坐在大厅的角落，思考着这段来之不易的旅程，或许是旅程，也或许是一次背德的逃跑。繁重的工作和并不满意的伴侣让我心生厌倦和烦躁，心理医生和朋友们建议我最好离开那个鬼地方一段时间，随便做点什么都好。于是我来了帕洛斯弗迪斯，一个极端排外的小镇，可我并没有体现任何初涉此地的慌乱和不适，我举手投足的自然差点让我认为我本就是其中一员。  
嗨伙计，我可是逃来这儿的。  
是的，我受够了这种枯燥的生活，操，操。我要从这群男孩里挑一个今晚上了，第二天醒来看看他会是什么表情。

我挑了jim。  
他当时是嗑药了，这很明显，他的眼神迷茫，脚步虚浮，但没有地方可以落座，大厅里满满当当的人。他是沉浸在幻像中吗？我把他从那群男孩里拉出来，我为什么会挑中他？  
我把他拉到我的位子上，他意料之外地没有反抗。他抬头看我，我也看着他，我点了点那杯水让他喝了，然后亲了亲他，情不自禁地。  
在这昏暗的灯光下，我相信没有人能忍住不亲吻他，这个看起来比我小了十岁的男孩的的棕发被他的右手撩得乱七八糟，眼眶红红地，让我坚信他不仅磕了药还哭过，低沉地喘着气，下唇沾了水，晶莹发亮。少年细腻的脖颈蒙了一层薄薄的汗。

“你为什么看起来这么难过？”  
我这样问他，他没有回答，看向我的眼中带着困惑。或者只是单纯的神志不清。一双在夜里是鸽灰色的眼睛。  
他看向了另一边，这让我实在是怀疑他是否听到我在对他说话。他对这个刚刚吻了他的男人无动于衷。

然后我把他拉起来，走出了这个酒吧，他连路都走不直，摇摇晃晃，我半拖半抱地把他弄出去，我靠在车身上抽了一根烟，他蹲下来呕吐。  
夜色很浓，除却旁边那碍眼的霓虹灯，闪着要人命的一切的尘世烟土，我恨这个，我把他拽起来，却在看到他不停地抹眼泪。  
瞧瞧我第一次挑的男孩是个什么样的男孩呀。我实在是没辙了。把他丢进车里，抽了一堆纸巾糊到他的脸上，他哭得更凶了。  
“年轻人还是不要吃太多这些药。”我小声地说了一句，也没打算让他听见，但他却说话了，他向我道谢，为了递给他的纸巾。可怜的小伙子。  
“别谢我。”我烦躁了。打开手机看了看时间，已经凌晨，待机屏保是一个女人，女人求我把她放到屏幕上。她可真是天真得很，以为我每天看着她的脸就能爱上她，怎么可能？我每天打开电视还能看到新闻播报员端庄标志的脸呢，还有一口纯正的播音腔，往人类极致美学靠拢。我为她感到悲哀。  
他抹完了眼泪，怔怔地看着前方出神，不打算下车，也不打算和我交流。他抱着什么必死的决心吗？以为我是连环杀人魔正好来取了这个了无生意的人的生命。他想得倒挺美。

窗外的人三三两两地走过去了，我把手放到方向盘上。  
“把安全带系上。”我好心提醒。  
“五百块。”  
“什么？”  
“我五百块一晚。”  
我笑了：“你可真不像出来卖的。”  
“你怎么知道。”  
“你拿五百块打算干嘛？”  
他把安全带系上了，在我踩下油门的那一刻。  
“买一块新的冲浪板，我后天晚上打算去冲浪。”

Jim真的很美，我其实一早就被他的美给震撼，一个美丽的男孩。但是直到现在我才知道把目光从他身上移开是一件难事，我觉得头晕，但其实我刚才并没有喝酒，一杯橙汁，一杯橙汁也会让人喝醉吗。  
他一路寡言。

到了临时定下的酒店，jim就开始脱衣服，他没有和男人做过，所有的动作都很生疏。但是他身上死气沉沉，我一开始认为我们相似，但其实一点也不相似。  
不知道是从什么片子学来的花样，他用嘴巴挑开了我的拉链，然后含上了我的阴茎，我用手托着他的棕色脑袋，用指腹按压他的眼角。他的眼睫毛扫过我的指尖，像什么被冻得瑟瑟发抖的小动物。  
我开始有怜悯之心，把他拖上床，用被子包住他，我没硬，看着他的眼泪谁也硬不了，只觉得胸口梗得难受。经过一会儿尴尬的沉默，我对他说，去洗手间冲洗一下，然后我们睡一觉吧，就单纯地睡一觉，你躺在左边。

这就是我和jim的初遇。

2  
第二天我和他一起买了冲浪板，两个，第三天我们一起去冲浪了。

帕洛斯弗迪斯的海很美，无论是一天中的哪一时刻。而且海会唱歌，jim告诉我，海还会嚎叫，像是它也有无能为力的时候。  
“海是唯一诚实的，”他望着浪，身上还沾上了岸边的泥沙，眼神虔诚，“唯一。”

他没有和我说关于他的任何事，我也乐得不去听。因为现在有表达欲的人实在太多。于路上随意与陌生人会面便迫不及待想要掏心置腹，该死的新世纪。我想，让多数的人都变成了急于表达的孤独爬虫。  
于是我也没有和他说关于我的任何事。  
“到了时间自然就会了解的。”我说。  
“可我不想被了解。”他有时候也会为此作出声明，他说他要把所有都丢弃，应当进入新世纪。可我知道他做不到，当他说出这句话的时候我就知道了。

每个周五的下午，他都会在海边等我，有时候是一起冲浪，有时候是做一些别的事情，他管我叫mr.strange，我告诉过他我不姓strange，也不会巫术。他说不是这个意思，“你是一个奇怪又特别的人，我从没见过的。”  
“你应该没有见过，因为我不给你提供致幻蘑菇。”  
他笑了，原来他鸽灰色的眼睛带了蓝色，那天晚上我并没有注意到，这让他的眼睛看起来很冷。  
“mr.strange。”他说。

他带我去临海的山崖上，给我摘椰子。山崖旁边有陡坡，要够到椰树顶的高度并不是难事，背包被他放在地上，里面是我们一起捡的贝壳。我不知道他为什么要去捡贝壳，就如我不知道他为什么要给我摘椰子一样。但我和他一起做了，是自私的行为，并不为他，为我自己，我和他在一起感到很平静。  
“平静。”他默念这个词，“对。”

少年的腿很白皙，树投下斑驳泛蓝的影子，他像一头带斑点的白色小鹿，小鹿白色的t恤尾部塞进了牛仔短裤里，帆布鞋去够上面的石头。“就要够到了！”我发出了我自己不会发出的声音，我真是疯了，但我很平静。  
他怀着抱着三个椰子，也不知道成熟与否，磕磕绊绊地下来了，我伸出双手去接他。他很温暖，是体温还是太阳的温度呢？和那天晚上瑟瑟发抖的抽泣小兽不同，现在的他是一个和别的少年没什么两样的温暖干净的躯体。我的双臂穿过他的腋下，托着他，他比我想象中要轻一些，衣服上还残留着洗涤剂的气味。

“三个椰子。”他说。  
他会给我多少个呢？  
“三个都给你。”他笑了。“奇怪先生。”

3  
他还是会和那些男孩混在一起，有次在海湾我无意间撞见了他们年轻人的聚会。他们有些人托着冲浪板，jim没有。他只是躺在地上，穿着一件套头卫衣和最正常的牛仔裤，像个乖乖学生，就这么躺在水泥地上。  
我没有走近他们。其实在远处观察别人也是一件有意思的事，尽管不注意就会被人发现。但我已经颇有经验，我把车停在一排利落的停车位上，把车熄了，放松了四肢，靠在椅背上。  
背后是海浪哗啦的声音，jim不知道我在注视着他，这让我感觉有点莫名其妙的紧张。

男孩们在放声大笑，jim跌跌撞撞地坐起来和他们一起笑，他们举起酒瓶，jim也一样。他的手不稳，酒很快溅了他一身。水滴汇聚在水泥地上变得斑驳。

其实我的理智告诉我我不应该去惨和关于jim的任何事，因为我们只不过是碰巧上了同一班次公共汽车的乘客，只要下一站来临，各自还是会找到新的同伴。他不过是在酒吧恰巧被我看见而已。他只是恰巧是这么一个像小兽又像小鹿的少年，迷失在任何步入成年期的人都会有的奇幻森林中，经历着初成人的一切，感受着巨大如巨石巨怪的悲哀。  
可他不一样，我又这么告诉自己。他看起来很不一样，他快要被打倒了。这种思考并不基于我们共同相处的时候，而是建立在我远远看着他的时候，他有能力让每一个靠近他的人被他的行为外表所欺骗，觉得他不过是一个任性矫情的小孩，或者是不良少年，总而言之，诸如此类。  
但当离他远一些，一百步，两百步之后——你只能看到情绪和被完美归类的标志类事物。

我把车开走，我有自己的事情要做，我来帕洛斯弗迪斯旅游度假，或者说是逃离。烟猛地灌进肺里，我死死地盯着面前的红绿灯，在绿灯亮起时后面的车迫不及待地，争先恐后地，竭尽全力地摁喇叭，一首刺耳的嘲笑交响曲。  
租赁来的房间里除了一本本子，一支快要用到头的铅笔以外就是简单的家具。我翻开本子，上面是那个早晨，趁jim没有醒来的时候我给他画的素描。  
我与我的素描相安无事。

那个早上，jim很惊奇地问我，你是个艺术家吗？我说不是。在那一刻他开始笑起来，不带感情地笑，只是一种机械的面部抽动，习惯性的，麻木性的。我有一丝小小的罪恶的胜利感，看吧，我竟然能从你的一个笑看出你不过是一个小屁孩。  
原来我挑的那个男孩，早上给我的表情是这个。是我完全没有预料到的。

4  
星期五再次来临，这是我们度过的第五个星期五，我决定从今天开始再做些改变。我把他带到我的房间里，他看起来状态很好，没有刚嗑过药，也没有刚喝过酒。他真是个细心的男孩，他知道我不喜欢他这样做，尽管我从来没有说过。  
我让他坐在窗台上，我说：“我给你画一张画。”  
“你给我画过很多张。”他指着墙壁上的素描。

那面墙上贴满了一张张或大或小的速写，都是jim，jim在冲浪，jim在沙滩上晒太阳，jim的不知是真是假的笑，他的眼睛，嘴唇，四肢。  
我无法下笔，因为jim开始走过来抱我，他比我矮一些，手揽住我的肩膀，下巴抵在我的脖颈左侧，我们紧紧贴在一起。  
“我想亲你。”我开始去征求他的同意。  
然后他缓慢地去触碰我的嘴唇，我们推倒了画架，颜料。然后一路倒在床上，他再次重申：“五百块。”  
“你这次拿五百块去干什么呢？”  
“没想好。”

高潮迭起的时候他开始变得聒噪，但我喜欢这种聒噪，他乱七八糟地说了一大堆的话，不知道哪句是真哪句是假，我乐得去相信他的每一句话，他说：“mr.strange，你知道为什么海豚看起来像皮球吗？”狗屁，其实海豚一点也不像皮球，但我并没有觉得有什么不妥，真诚地发问：“为什么？”  
“因为大海像地板。”  
“噢！”  
他被我拥抱，抚摸，他变得温暖。  
“你要知道……”他有些上气不接下气，但还是固执地在说，“海豚每个星期都会去月球上一趟，它们……”  
“它们和月球的同类见面？”  
“哈哈，你好聪明，”他又扯了扯我的头发，“你好聪明呀……当然不是，它们就去那里坐着，三三两两，看着地球……看一个晚上，或者一个白天。”  
“它们看地球干什么，不会无聊吗？”  
“当然不会，海豚天生快乐，它们是上天的宠儿，是阿波罗美妙的化身……它们不会悲伤，当然也不会孤独，更别提无聊了。”

很长的一段时间，我再没有体会过如此鲜活的感受，但jim并不十分鲜活，真是吊诡。

“其实，mr.strange……我……我并不是很想吃那些东西……”  
“什么东西？”  
“可是你要明白，”他的身躯随着我的一起颤动，他用手捧着我的脸，指甲刮擦着我的耳后，我竟然还有额外的精力去感受那股酥麻，“我需要它们。”  
“药不能带给你平静。”  
“我知道，我知道……真正属于我的平静在哪里。”  
他的眼睛在说这句话的时候像是熄灭了一阵。

最后我们俩都很累，躺在床上，我知道他要更严重一点，他睁大眼睛看着天花板喘气。已经是傍晚，他的侧脸在夜幕降临中成为一片朦胧又锋利的黑色剪影，只有眼睛和汗珠反射出窗外的管他是哪里来的光。让人感觉他已经死了。  
我感到一阵心悸，果然所有生物都得对夜幕降临小心警惕。我伸手去覆盖他的眼睛，一片湿腻。“你又哭了。”  
“真是对不起。”他平躺着，抽噎起来像是要噎着喘不过气来，一抽一抽地，“对不起。”  
“没关系，没关系。”虽然我不知道他要向谁道歉，但这个时候说没关系是最明智的选择。  
他开始侧身过去嚎啕大哭。 

每个小孩都会哭累而停止哭泣的时候，等到他平复下来了，我坐起来，看到外面漆黑一片，海面上没有灯塔，只有云反射着城市的灯光，再投射到海上，仿佛太阳仍然悬在地平线上，静止了时间。  
我伸出手去抱他，他很冰凉，可能这才是他的温度，阳光下的他温暖只是因为阳光温暖罢了。但我并不讨厌这股冰凉。过了一会儿，他推开我的手爬起来，在背包里翻找什么东西。找了一下，顿住，往窗外发了一会呆，又低下头翻找。有点长的额发混着汗湿湿地垂下来。他开始发抖。“我们该洗个澡。”我夺过他的背包，拉着踉踉跄跄的他到浴室里，调好水温后开了花洒。  
淋浴头的水不大，不冷，很温和，雾气氤氲中我给他抹沐浴液，他的身躯在我的手下抖个不停。他说：“mr.strange，我没有带药。”他看起来很累，手臂搭在我的肩膀上，我托着他，不知道作何回应。“我的头很疼，我很难受。”他咕哝着。“可我不想出去。”  
“那就不出去，你在这里过夜。”  
“但我很难受。”  
我给他冲洗泡沫，水跑进了眼睛里，他眯起了眼，但没有动，他顺从地跟着我的步伐走。他在小心翼翼。  
“别吃那些东西了。”

我再把他拖回床上，他裹着被子，我喂了他一点水，与他四目相对。突然间，他开口了：“可是这又有什么区别呢，你和那些东西又有什么区别呢。对于我来说。”他抿了抿唇，“每个周五，我开始吸一管mr.strange，在海边，在他的家里。可我不知道mr.strange什么时候会被我消耗完，要是消耗完了，以后都没有mr.strange了。”  
“我可不是药，”我被他气笑了，“听我说，你只是很累了。你只是需要休息。”  
他沉默不语。  
“那你就待在我这里。我是个人，我不会被消耗完的。”  
他笑了：“这是不可能的。”因为难受他的眉头紧皱，可还是要尽力把他对那句话的嘲笑传达给我。

上帝啊。

5  
那天晚上，当我在厨房给我们俩准备晚餐的时候，我听到房门打开再关上的声音。然后我把火熄灭了，像是在床上，他的眼睛令我心碎地熄灭了一样。

一连几日我都难以入睡，创作遇到了瓶颈，我在画一片海，一片夜里的海。一大团一大团的深蓝色，黑色，灰色，紫色，红色，绿色。乱七八糟，我觉得真是乱七八糟。我在数我什么时候可以再见到他。手机一直在响，是与这里没有什么关系的人的电话，我并不想理会，索性把手机关机了。我留了jim的电话，一张小纸条，摆在我的床头。  
一个逃离的过客。也不过是这样一个过客罢了。我突然想起他那句“不可能的”。他也明明知道我是一个过客。或许也是因为他知道我只不过是一个过客，终要离开这个地方才愿意和我亲近。带着一种再不会有的，远方的神秘，和此时此地没有任何过去的瓜葛。认为和我在一起就是一个完全新世界，和他所习惯的，熟知的一切没有任何关系，我完全陌生，而且最终会完全离开。  
但他对于那“一管”奇怪先生的最终消耗完的担忧，证明了他也不过如此，不算明智。  
他真的只是把我作为一管和致幻蘑菇差不多的东西罢了，我意识到这件事，缓缓地吸了一口烟。

我的面前是海，窗外是海，画中是海。帕洛斯弗迪斯的海。

每一日都是煎熬。  
我躺在床上，jim可能会死在酒吧。我想，他先是和他的伙伴一起走进去，然后有人碰了他的肩膀，他了无生意，于是拿起啤酒瓶往那个人头上砸过去，抱住那个人的女伴一阵猛亲——不对，jim应该不会对着女孩一阵猛亲——他只是挑衅地轻轻亲一下——之后他们扭打在一起，男孩们的荷尔蒙剧烈释放，一群人扭打在一起，jim首先不会占弱势，因为他有一帮膀大脖子粗的伙伴，就算不是膀大脖子粗，也有那么两下子，然后酒瓶，瓷盆，椅子桌子一齐上——jim打得很厉害，然后毒瘾犯了——  
天花板上晃过一片光，是窗外的车，还伴随着一阵鸣笛。唉，要投诉。  
他倒在地上，然后被人踩了好几下，等到他的伙伴发现他——  
我翻了个身，脑子嗡嗡响。  
——然后这个周五就看不到他了。

时针指向三点。  
我已经在床上躺了四个小时。

jim还可能死于冲浪。那群混账总是磕药喝酒之后下海，一群人，真是混账。我怒气冲天，爬起来倒了杯水，点了一支烟，我最近抽太多烟了，操。  
而且jim似乎一心求死，他还没等药效发作完就抱着那个黑色的冲浪板跑下了海——或者他只是单纯被那群混账抓下了海，他们一起冲浪，他站不稳，跌进了海里。他想游到岸上，可是风浪把他拖向礁石。  
我把烟摁灭，脑子嗡嗡响。

再次躺回床上，我看见天花板又有一道光晃过去，伴随着鸣笛。明天要投诉。

6  
但我不必等到周五。  
在周三的一个晚上，风雨交加，电闪雷鸣。住在海边最怕就是这种天气，每到这时房间似乎就是一个巨大的风箱，窗户和门发出刺耳可怖的吱呀声，狂风暴雨就这么从你来不及关上的门窗灌进来。  
我透过窗户的玻璃看外面的景色，窗户被风震得喀啦喀啦地响。这一幕显得异常不真实。

然后我的门铃响了。我过去开门，jim站在门外，套着一件不能起丝毫作用的外套，拿着一把被风吹折了的伞。

“你看起来不太好。”我说。我发现他外套里面是一套蓝白条纹的病号服。  
我本来想问，你家里人会去找警察找你的吧，你知道吧？但我只是让他洗了个澡，拿自己的干净衣服给他换上。  
洗澡的时候我跟着他进去，他也没有什么特别的反应，可能他也知道我只是单纯地不想让他在浴缸里自我了结罢了。  
“你像我的秘密情人，”他说，“玛蒂娜肯定认为我和你私奔了。”  
“玛蒂娜是谁？”  
“我的双胞胎妹妹。”他说，“她很好。”  
“好的。”  
“她希望我和你私奔，我曾经和她说过你，抱歉，我不是故意的，我那个时候神智不清。”  
“没关系，你神智不清的时候挺多的。”  
他摸了摸鼻子，鼻子被冻得红红的，眼睛也红红的，好了，现在又变成小兔子了。  
“你不用担心我，我的确是从医院跑了出来，但是我没什么病。”  
“看起来可不是这样。好了，我们来考虑一下第一个建议。”  
“什么建议？”  
“如果你想，”我尽量用一种轻松的语气，“我们就可以逃走。”  
“玛蒂娜也这么和我说过。”他再次笑了，又是这种机械的，麻木的——只不过这次我看着他，觉得他很疲惫，“我只是，只是……来和你见一面，你知道的，我们很久没有见面了。”  
“周五还没有到呢。”  
“是呀……是呀。”

我用被子把他裹了几层，他看了看我，又看了看客厅，他说：“我想看看你的画。”  
“什么时候看都行，现在你要好好休息。”  
他没有再说话，就这么半靠在床头。

“jim，我是认真的。”  
“我们私奔吧，我们逃走，这也是你的妹妹所希望的，不是吗？我不是‘好像’是你的秘密情人，我就是你的秘密情人，尽管我们做爱都要付钱，这很好笑，但这并不能遮盖什么东西，你以为能，但其实不能。你不了解我的过去，尽管你偷看了我的手机……我不介意这个。我也不了解你的过去，但这并不代表我们没有互相了解。你不总是对的，我这话说得很重，但我还是要说，你不总是对的，jim，很多事情并非就如你想的那样，很多事情要静观其变。”  
“我们私奔吧，我是认真的，我们逃走，jim。”

若我知道接下来会发生的事，我会把这些话告诉他。

7  
我不知道什么时候就睡过去了。在失眠了这么多天突然睡过去其实是一件奇怪的事，或许是因为jim，但jim不在身边，他已经离开了。  
我能想象他经过客厅时看了看我的画，和那副乱七八糟的深蓝色狗屎，希望他不要笑话我。

早晨的帕洛斯弗迪斯的海很蓝，昨夜的暴风雨没有留下什么，也没有带走什么。仍然有筛沙车整理着海滩，使海滩呈现美好的样子。我驾驶着车经过一片海滩时发现哪里聚集了许多人，喧闹无比——突然间一股剧烈的复杂的情绪击中了我，我把车停到旁边，看到人群中央不过是躺着一个人，穿着蓝白色的病号服。  
他连我的一件衣服也没有带走。仿佛违背了我们约定的见面时间的昨夜相见，不过是我做的一场梦而已，沉默的臆想，什么也不能改变。

jim死了。

-Fin.-


End file.
